1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular and reversible manifold assembly for a pump setting gauge. In particular, the present invention is directed to a modular and reversible manifold assembly for liquid chemical injection from a liquid storage tank to a metering pump. The manifold assembly is a link between the chemical storage tank, the pump setting gauge and the metering pump.
2. Prior Art
It is sometimes desirable to inject liquid chemical additives from a liquid chemical storage tank or reservoir. The chemical injection may be desirable for various industrial and energy operations. Typically, the liquid chemical additive is moved from the storage tank to the desired application or process by a metering pump which injects the chemical additive in measured amounts over measured durations.
The chemical additives may be used in a variety of applications. Examples include injecting chemical additive to prevent buildup of scale or corrosion in pipelines. Chemical additives may also be injected to prevent ice or hydrates from forming in oil or gas wells during cold weather. Additionally, chemicals may be injected for hydrogen sulfide (H2S) reduction. Additionally, surfactants may be injected to de-liquefy subterranean gas wells. Chemicals may be required in other industrial processes or applications as well.
A pump setting or calibration gauge is often utilized in fluid communication between the liquid storage tank and the pump.
The pump calibration gauge can provide a visual indication of the level of liquid chemical in the storage tank. Additionally, the pump calibration gauge can initially and periodically calibrate or verify the rate of metering pump injection.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a modular and reversible manifold assembly which permits orientation of the component parts in alternative positions for alternative placement of the calibration gauge and the metering pump.
It would also be desirable to provide a modular and reversible manifold assembly to permit multiple manifold assemblies to be connected together so that a single liquid chemical storage tank or reservoir can service multiple applications with multiple metering pump systems that utilize liquid chemical injection.